vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Asha - Skill Tree
This contains info on the one day in the future greatest game ever made Kings and Beasts game. Asha has three skill trees, they are; Guardian, Prowess, and Bloodshed. Guardian Asha's Guardian specialization puts emphasis on the Lioness's devotion to protecting her charges and punishing those who harm them. Tier 1 Vigilance - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha gains a 5% chance to intercept an attack directed to an ally. Unlocks Fierce Protector in Tier 2 at rank 5. The Princess of Chaos - Passive - 1 rank - Who knows what this does? Has unpredictable results when combined with The Tiny Ton Terror. Iron Defenses - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha gains 3% additional bonus armor. Tier 2 Fierce Protector - Passive - 1 rank - Everytime Asha intercepts an attack, she can instantly retaliate, dealing damage equal to damage taken. Unlocks Vengeance in tier 3. Growing Threat - Passive - 5 ranks - Everytime an enemy deals damage to an ally, it gains a stack of Threat Awareness. It becomes 2% more likely to attack Asha its next turn instead. Unlocks Furious Anger in Tier 4 at rank 5. Dedicated Defender - Ability - 1 rank - Asha will take the next attack directed at the target ally of this ability. Tier 3 Iron Will - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever an ally becomes afflicted with a status effect, Asha becomes immune to it for 2 rounds. Whenever Asha falls victim to a status effect, her allies become immune to it for 2 rounds. Vengeance - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha's Fierce Protector deals an additional 5% of the damage taken. Unlocks Great Vengeance in Tier 4 at rank 5. Strength of Heart - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha's health regenaration increases by 3% of her maximum health, which is also increased by 3%. Tier 4 Great Vengeance - Passive - 1 rank - Asha's Fierce Protector now deals back double the damage dealt. Furious Anger - Passive - 5 ranks - With each stack of Growing Threat an enemy has, Asha gains an equal stack of Furious Anger. The damage of her next attack will deal 20% more damage. This removes the cap on Growing Threat stacks, and both will continue to rise until the enemy finally attacks Asha, purging both effects. Tier 5 - Ultimate Undying Loyalty - Passive - 1 rank - Asha will fight to her dying breath to protect her allies. An attack that would otherwise down her, brings her instead to 10% of her maximum health. Until she is taken down, all enemies are forced to attack her, and she receives 90% less damage from all sources. Asha loses her health regeneration in this state, and will exit this state if healed beyond 15% of her maximum health. This can only proc every 3 lethal strikes. Prowess The Prowess specialization focuses on Asha's mastery of spears and her unmatched power and grace as a warrioress. Tier 1 Focused Strikes - Passive - 1 rank - Every attack has a 15% chance to give Asha a stack of Focus. Each stack gives her 4% increased damage until the battle ends. Max 5 stacks. Spear Mastery - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha deals 6% increased damage and gains an extra 5% chance to parry an attack as long as she uses a spear. Unlocks Sharp Eyes in Tier 2 at 5 ranks. Tier 2 Whirlwind - Ability - 1 rank - A quick spin of the weapon that damages all enemies. Unlocks Twister in Tier 3. Battle Supremacy - Passive - 5 ranks - Permanently increases all damage dealt by Asha by 2%. Sharp Eyes - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha gains an extra 6% crit chance so long as she uses a spear. Unlocks Grace of The Spear in Tier 4 at rank 5. Tier 3 Twister - Ability - 1 rank - Whirlwind becomes Twister, which deals increased damage and has a 20% chance to disarm enemies. Unlocks Death Lily in Tier 4. Palm Strike - Ability - 1 rank - A swift strike to the chest that ignores all armor and stuns the target for 1 turn. Veteran's Instincts - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha becomes increasingly difficult to hit and gains increased damage the longer the battle goes on. Every turn that passes she gains 2% increased evasion and 1% increased damage. Tier 4 Death Lily - Ability - 1 rank - Asha throws out her spear, dealing 100% weapon damage to all enemies struck. Her spear continues to ricochet from one target to the next, dealing full damage without decay until 10 attacks have been made. Cannot be used on a single enemy. Pressure Point - Ability - 1 rank - Asha pinches her target's nerve point, incapacitating them until they take damage. Grace of The Spear - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha has a 6% chance to deal an extra full damage hit after every attack she makes as long as she uses a spear. Tier 5 - Ultimate Undefeated Warrioress - Passive - 1 rank - If Asha is'' ''the last one standing in her group, she gains 100% increased damage, 30% increased crit chance, 25% bonus evasion, 20% bonus parry chance, and her critical hits disarm. Automatically activates if Asha is the only one in the party. Bloodshed Bloodshed focuses on a drastically darker side of the beautiful Lioness, brutally but swiftly slaying her enemies and spilling their blood. Tier 1 Razor Sharp - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha's attacks ignore 5% of her target's armor. Unlocks Shred in Tier 3 at rank 5. Cull the Wicked - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha's attacks have a 20% chance to cause her targets to bleed. Stalk - Ability - 1 rank - Asha singles out a target to focus on. She deals 6% increased damage to the target until it dies. Unlocks Relentless Pursuit in Tier 2. Tier 2 Shattered Heart - Passive - 5 ranks - Asha's pain fuels her bloodlust. She gains increased damage until the end of the battle equal to 1% of the damage she's dealt. Crimson Fury - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies that are bleeding take an additional 5% damage from all of Asha's attacks. Relentless Pursuit - Ability - 1 rank - Stalk becomes Relentless Pursuit, which makes Asha immune to all forms of crowd control done by the target. Unlocks Hunt Them Down in Tier 3. Tier 3 Shred - Passive - 1 rank - Asha now ignores all armor on foes she's made bleed. There Will Be Blood - Ability - 1 rank - Asha's bleed effects can now deal critical damage. Hunt Them Down - Ability - 5 ranks - Relentless Pursuit becomes Hunt Them Down. Asha's bonus damage to her target is increased to 50%, and all attacks made against them have a 10% chance to critically strike. Tier 4 Mother's Wrath - Passive - 1 rank - If Asha is bleeding, she gains 20% increase to her damage and 30% increase to her critical hit chance. End Their Suffering - Passive - 1 rank - Enemies Asha has made bleed now take 300% damage from critical hits, instead of 200%. Tier 5 - Ultimate Unforgiving Frenzy - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever an ally is downed, for one turn, Asha gains 100% critical hit chance for both her next attack and her current bleeds. Asha's next attack will deal 200% normal damage, but will only hit the foe who downed her ally. Category:GAME STUFF